mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Brainiac Adam
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mr. Men Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Brainiac Adam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TyrannoRanger (Talk) 14:05, August 11, 2010 oooooooooooo you're helpful (Nosyandsmall) : Just trying to be ;). I'm glad I could help you. :) --Brainiac Adam 18:22, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Why do you delete my creative page about Mr Men And Little Misses That Couple Get Married? :Because it makes no sense and full of gibberish nonsense. That's why.--Brainiac Adam 20:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Adam. How are you today? I'm doing great. --Crossoverfan85. : Hey Sabrina. I'm ok thanks.--Brainiac Adam 18:45, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not coming on this wiki a lot, I've just been busy on the CanonFanon wiki. --Crossoverfan85. : That's ok. Perfectly fine enough. I would be editing on that wiki and on this one as well as a few others as well if it weren't for my laziness.--Brainiac Adam 19:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for understanding.--Crossoverfan85. Mr. Strong Someone messed up the page of Mr. Strong, can you help us rebuild it, please? : I know. It was an internet troll who messed up the wiki created for the sole purpose of harrassing me. Don't worry, I will restore it, and I already blocked that motherfucker who did these things.--Brainiac Adam 11:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Complaint Hey, just want to tell you something. Somebody, i.e. i think its the guy that's been bugging you, put an exact blog that is just like mine! Can you do anything about this? -- Damiedeter 22:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) : Well at least it isn't Mr Curious. I'll go and have a word with him.--Brainiac Adam 23:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) New spam Pages I just found new spam pages called A Mr. Men Christmas, Mr. Fussy Throws a Tantrum and other parody pages. HiroRules11 20:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Also, the creator of the spam page A The Mr Men Show Christmas has pretended to be you: On the page it says by Braniac Adam. HiroRules11 20:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : Then I am going to delete those pages and block that person who impersonated me.--Brainiac Adam 23:02, March 22, 2012 (UTC) New spam page I found this spam page about the U.S. called Sauer1Kell0og. HiroRules11 20:59, March 23, 2012 (UTC) : It's gone now.--Brainiac Adam 22:37, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Some advice about a problem user I've seen several reports on the VSTF site about a particular user you're having problems with. I've done some checking into the situation and the more I look, the more I uncover. In short, what I see is this: * He is creating sockpuppet accounts because he wants his original account back. Based on what he's done and his continuing behavior, that was unlikely to happen, but now cannot happen because the account is disabled. * He is being provoked into continuing this kind of behavior. Whatever originally prompted him to start causing problems, it's become self-sustaining because of those two points. However, there is a way to help reduce the number of instances you have to deal with. You're not going to completely stop the problems, but at least you can eliminate/reduce the provokation which is contributing to this situation. You do this by changing the way you deal with other users. What I mean by changing the way you deal with other users is to stop taking things personally. Let me give you an example. Earlier today, you deleted a page called "Winnie the Pooh Characters Colours" and when you selected Vandalism as the reason, you added "How dare you bring this back! Don't ever bring this back again!" I don't know what was in that page. I'm going to guess that it's a page that has been created before and doesn't have anything to do with Mr. Men. If that's the case, then a better way of dealing with it would be to state something like "not related to this show" and then follow-up with protecting the page from being created again with a reason of "off-topic page being created several times". Now, compare what you said when you deleted that page to what you said when you blocked VSTF Conqueror on May 10th: "Mr Curious IP". Short and to the point. That kind of statement takes your personal feelings out of it. And what it comes down to is, the more impartial and more factual you are when dealing with problems, the less ammunition problem users have to keep causing problems. That's not to say you not allowed to get annoyed at what they're doing, but keep it off the wiki as much as you can. Some of these people are also looking for attention, so you avoid giving them the attention they're seeking when you "keep it official". When you put a personal feeling in the Summary line of an edit or when deleting a page, then that attention is permanently recorded and keeps feeding them attention every time they or anyone else looks at it. If you'd like some more advice and tips on how to react and how not to react, you might want to read the Wiki Wisdom: Reacting to Trolls and Vandalism blog over on Community Central. It's a reprint of a page I wrote for my own wiki. There's some good comments there by other admins. If you have other questions, let me know. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:01, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Alright. Thanks for your advice. Much appreciated. :) --Brainiac Adam 18:29, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Adam, I found several errors on the article about the 1990's Mr. Men and Little Miss cartoon. Some episode titles are listed twice, but they have the name of a different character in front of it. For example: Little Miss Helpful Goes To The Fair is one of the episodes and then also Little Miss Shy Goes To The Fair is listed as an episode, but I think that the Miss Shy episode should have a different title. I was going to try to fix the episode titles to the right names, but I have no idea where to find the right titles. I greatly appreciate you taking time to read this -- Crossoverfan85 : May I suggest you look it up in google. It might help you.--Brainiac Adam 08:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) a break from your problem user I could do several more hours or days of research to track down the rest of his edits, but it probably wouldn't yield any new information. I have enough now to help you ward him off a bit more effectively. Go to and set blocks on the following IP ranges: * 58.7.0.0/16 * 58.107.0.0/16 * 58.110.0.0/16 * 58.161.0.0/16 * 58.163.0.0/16 * 122.109.0.0/16 * 124.169.0.0/16 * 175.38.0.0/16 * 192.148.0.0/16 This should do a better job of stopping him whether he tries to edit with or without signing into an account. Wikia does not allow permanent blocks on range blocks, but if you were to set the block for 3 or 6 months, that would be a start. You could renew the range blocks if you needed to after they expire. If you set the same blocks on other wikis where you are an admin, it will help you get some peace and quiet there as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 20:02, May 20, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks a lot. This is very helpful. Thanks a bundle buddy. :)--Brainiac Adam 21:16, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :: No problem. I'm not part of the VSTF, but sometimes I try to help out with problems other wikis are having. It's an interesting challenge to see what I can track down and helps me better recognize patterns and behaviors. :: It looks like you got the block on the second range (58.107), but if you want this to work, you will need to do the other eight. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: Alright. I'm going to do it later as I got to go to work later, but I will range block the other eight today so we can get rid of Mr Curious for good, and I will do it for the other wikis I am admin of.--Brainiac Adam 07:13, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::: I just got back from work now and I blocked the other 8. Now I will do it for the other wikis.--Brainiac Adam 15:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure you're aware of this or not, but HiroRules11 has made a wiki 2 months ago called The Mr. Men Show Doesn't Exist Wiki. If you want the link, here it is: http://themrmenshowdoesntexsist.wikia.com/wiki/The_Mr._Men_Show_Doesn%27t_exist_Wiki Just to let you know. -- Damiedeter 02:37, June 4, 2012 (UTC) : That's a very strange wiki. Well I know the perfect place to report ridiculous wikis http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Wiki The VSTF wiki are very helpful you know.--Brainiac Adam 10:13, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I'm trying to report it, but for some reason, I can't type or do anything on there. :/ -- Damiedeter 04:01, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Season 3 will coming soon page A spammer made a page called Season 3 will coming soon The room filled up with Bubbes! 05:59, June 27, 2012 (UTC)HiroRules11 :Thank you. It will be deleted now.--Brainiac Adam 09:51, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Curious he threated to do this to my account ::: You never leave me alone, wikia is for everybody, free to everybody, the main page says "ANYONE can Edit". If you mess me up one more time, I am going to hack into your account and shut it down. Am I clear kid? What do you even do on wikia anyway? and make they give a perma block that will not allow him to be on wikia ever again. Report this to the VSTF, please? Daipenmon 11:35, July 20, 2012 (UTC) : That spoiled brat will not learn. I'm reporting him to the VSTF Wiki straight away.--Brainiac Adam 12:40, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: As long as you have a secure password, he should not be able to "hack" into your account. In this case, it's another example of "do what I want or I'll retaliate" and an over-inflated sense of his own capabilities. From what I've seen, he isn't doing anything more than what an average user can do on Wikia. :: Because he has shown up under so many IP addresses, Wikia would have to shut down access from the entire continent of Australia to block him permanently. That's not practical for one person's abuses. Individual wikis can do this with range blocks for a few months, renewing them if it becomes necessary in the future. :: Like I said before, it's not pleasant to deal with this person, but take some comfort in the fact that every time he does this, he is damaging his own reputation. Edits on other wikis can be used as evidence when an admin has to deal with him on a new wiki. He hasn't learned that because he has caused so many problems, that when he shows up somewhere, it's best to immediately block him so that that wiki can have some peace. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:01, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Youtube If you see any comments from Daip565, please delete them as they were made by a certain someone who thinks he's your "friend".Daipenmon (talk) 02:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) : No wonder he tried to convince me to forgive him and let him back on this wiki. Well the good news is he managed to deactivate the account but ok, I shall delete those comments now.--Brainiac Adam 07:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) why did you block curious fan? isn't she a good person? : He's not a good person at all. He has been harassing me for nearly a year now. He bullied me because of my weight, impersonated other people, including me and my friends, threatened me, lied to me about being sorry, he stalks me on random wikis and other sites, and the most evil and heartless thing he's done, he created usernames in an attempt to destroy me, and he vandalised every mr men and little miss article with horrid things about me. I'll never forgive him for that. So no. Not a good person.--Brainiac Adam 11:17, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I thougth he was good before and fixing up pages how could you have autism and socialize really well on wikia? even being an admin? : Well he was like that originally, I use to get on with him ok to start with but when he discovered my youtube channel and threw a bawwwwwfest about my comment settings, he became a reall bully ever since. Also, I may have autism, but it's very mild, so I can socialize well. --Brainiac Adam 17:05, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Adam, I've just saw the page about Mr. Tickle had been filled with wrong stuff. : Don't worry. I've taken care of it. If it happens again, the vandal will be blocked.--Brainiac Adam 12:35, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Still here Just a quick note to let you know that I'm still here to help with problems if they come back. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:22, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : Ok, thank you. :)--Brainiac Adam 05:43, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Admniship Please amy I become an admin, I edit spelling mistakes and things which are wrong on pages. Thanks Mickyfickie User:Mickyfickie/Sig (talk) 20:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Need help with the wiki? Hi, Braniac Adam! This should probably help you: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central%3ACommunity_Development_Team Little Miss Cute (talk) 01:38, July 8, 2013 (UTC) May I become an admin? I promise you I will change the wiki for the better. Little Miss Cute (talk) 01:42, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry. My adminship can't grant people adminships. I recommend you visit this site if you want adminship http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Requests--[[User:Brainiac Adam|Brainiac Adam]] 08:22, July 8, 2013 (UTC) What do you think... About making a "Counterparts", "Trivia/Quotes" and "Gallery" sub-page for each Mr. Man and Little Miss? It would make searching much more convienient. Little Miss Cute (talk) 01:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I made a Counterparts page for all the Mr. Men and Little Misses and thier counterparts, but when I was trying to delete the counterparts in the original pages, Curious Fan 1000 threatened to block me. Would you block me if I deleted the counterparts in the original pages? :First of all, congratulations in becoming an admin like me now, and go ahead. If you want to. Curious Fan 1000/Mr Curious is just a bully. Don't listen to what he says and no I would not block you. Those counterparts should be moved onto that page anyway.--Brainiac Adam 08:00, September 18, 2013 (UTC)